villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Franklin M. Hart Jr.
Franklin M. Hart Jr. is the main antagonist of the 1980 film Nine to Five. He was portrayed by . History Franklin Hart makes his first appearance when Violet Newstead introduces Judy Bernly to Consolidated Incorporated. He makes Violet buy his wife Missy Hart a scarf for her birthday. When Doralee Rhodes, Hart's Secretary, enters his office, he begins to make sexual advances towards her. Doralee gets a little disgusted about this until Missy comes in. Later, when Judy was in the Xerox room, the machine malfunctions to the extent that Frank intimidates Judy into her immediate termination if she does not get her act together. When Mr. Hinkle comes and visits the office, he takes Violet's idea as his own. This disgusts her to the extent that she does not take to Frank. The following day, Violet is repulsed that Frank gave a promotion that she anticipated to a male worker. Violet points out that she trained Bob Enright and has been with the company longer than him. She even points out that Doralee is having affair with Frank. Doralee chews him out on such lewd misconduct to the point that "she will turn him from a rooster to a hen in just one gunshot". Judy gets upset when Maria Delgado was fired for revealing her salary, not knowing that Roz is in the bathroom reporting to Frank. Maria does not mind, because she will spend more time with her kids. Just as Doralee, Violet, and Judy are at Charlie's drowning their sorrows, they talk about what they want to do with Frank. Judy imagines herself as a huntress gunning Frank down. Doralee is a cowgirl who wants to get even with him by sexually harassing him and tying him up. Violet is a princess who pours rat poison in his coffee as an act of revenge. The following day, the girls' wish came true when Violet accidentally pours rat poison in the coffee (thinking it was Skinny n' Sweet). Violet was devastated about this and rallied her friends into getting Frank's body back. Little do they know was that Frank went to get his stomach pumped and knew everything that happened. Doralee ties him up to keep him quiet. Just as Judy comes in, she unties Frank. However, just as he is threatening to call the police on the girls', Judy keeps on firing shots at him. As they go to Frank's house, Judy, Violet, and Doralee tie him up to restrain him from endangering them. Their next objective was to get the materials they need to restrain Frank from going back to Consolidated. While the girls take turns keeping Frank company and Missy and Roz away from the building, Doralee, Judy, and Violet make improvements to the office, including the implementation of part-time work and office decor. When Frank makes a return to the office, he does not recognize the changes to the building. Russell Tinsworthy, the chairman of the company, allows Frank to start an operation in Brazil. When Roz came back, she was surprised that Frank is not at Consolidated anymore. The epilogue reveals that he was captured by a tribe of Amazons and was not heard from again. Category:Perverts Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Misogynists Category:Sadists Category:Movie Villains Category:Male